A thin film transistor (hereinafter, also referred to as a TFT) and an electronic circuit using the TFT have been formed as follows: various kinds of thin films such as a semiconductor, an insulator, and a conductor are laminated over a substrate, and the thin films are processed into a predetermined pattern appropriately by a photolithography technique. The photolithography technique is a technique for transferring a pattern such as a circuit which is formed of a light-shielding material over a flat transparent plate that is referred to as a photomask, over a substrate by using light. The technique has been widely used in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit and the like.
In the conventional manufacturing process using the photolithography technique, many processes such as light-exposing, developing, baking, and separating are required even in the case of handling a mask pattern, which is formed of a photosensitive organic resin material that is referred to as a photoresist. Increasing the number of processes for photolithography increases the manufacturing cost eventually. In order to overcome such a problem manufacturing a TFT has been attempted by reducing the photolithography process (e.g., see patent document 1).
[Patent document 1]: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-251259